23 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-23 ; Comments * Sessions *Crane, #2. Recorded 1992-11-17. No known commercial release. *Flaming Lips, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-10-13. 'The Sun' & 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time' available on CD single This Here Giraffe (Warner Bros.) Tracklisting File a begins *Oblivion Seekers: 'No Depression (LP-Oblivion Seekers)' (Tim/Kerr) *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: Bellman's Jig (LP - Spælimenninir í Hoydølum) Tutl *Stickz: title unknown (EP - F.U.J.) Sub Bass *Crane: 'Buffalo' (Peel Session) 2''' *18th Dye: Ether (LP - Done) Cloudland '''2 *Aurlus Mabele: Mali Bamako (LP - Stop Arretez) Jimmy's *Flaming Lips: 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time' (Peel Session) *Infinite Wheel: Lake of Dreams (12") R&S 1''' '''2 *''11:30 news - edited out'' *Cornershop: Moonshine (EP - In The Days of Ford Cortina) Wiija 2''' *Colour Noise: 'Gun (7" EP-Belladonna)' (Lowspeak) '''1 2''' '''File a ends File b begins *Johnny Clarke: Blood Dunza () Jackpot Records *Crane: Fire Engine (session) 2''' *Hurl: Turnip (7") Pop Bus POP BUS 009 '''2 '3' *L.A. Style: L.A. Style Theme (single - I'm Raving)' 3' *Frank Black: Fu Manchu (promo CD for album - Frank Black) 4AD F.B.1.' 3' *Flaming Lips: Life On Mars (session) *Field Mice: Missing The Moon (12") Sarah SARAH 57 ~ (1991 Festive Fifty #45) *Måuriziö: Ploy (12") Wau! Mr Modo Recordings WMS 047T''' 3''' *Bikini Kill: Jigsaw Youth (split album with Huggy Bear - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars''' 3''' File b ends File c begins *Pépé Kallé et Rochereau: 'N' Sea (CD-Lisanga Ya Banganga)' (Sonodisc) *Crane: 'Deconstruct' (Peel Session) ~ *Lonnie Johnson: 'Sam, You're Just A Rat (Compilation CD-Barrelhouse Blues 1927-1936)' (Yazoo) :(JP: 'This week's record in our regular doesn’t he usually play guitar feature.') *70 Gwen Party: 'Knee Deep In Evil (7")' (Snape)' 4' *Supercharger: 'It's Alright (LP-Goes Way Out!)' (Estrus)' 4' *Paradise Organisation: 'Prayer Town (12")' (Cowboy)' 4' *Flaming Lips: 'My Two Days As An Ambulance Driver' (Peel Session) *Lois: 'Narcissus (LP-Butterfly Kiss)' (K) *JFK: 'Temple Of Set (7"-Sexodus)' (Fourth Dimension)' 4' *''1 p.m. news - edited out'' File c ends File d begins *Babes In Toyland: Pearl CD: Live At The Academy Reprise Records''' 4''' *Huggy Bear: Aqua Girl Star (split album with Bikini Kill - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars 5''' *Huggy Bear: February 14th (split album with Bikini Kill - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars '''5 *Slaughterhouse: Who Doesn't (House Mix) (12") ROR ROR 6 5''' *Deuce: Compass Gear Masher CD: Boss Drag Four Hot Rod Records *Crane: Indian Red (session) '''5 *Butterglory: Luna (7" - Alexander Bends) Merge MRG 029 *Conjunto Nimala De Lalauah: Bainxa (v/a LP - ¡Saba Saba!) Globe Style *Submarine: Dinosaurs (12") Ultimate TOPP 011T 5''' *Aquarius: Hey Babe Solid Pleasure Records '''File d ends File e begins *Shorty: 'Dynamite Lover (7")' (Bovine) *Shorty: 'Last One In My Mouth Is A Jerk (7")' (WorryBird Disk) 5''' *Flaming Lips: 'The Sun' (session) '''5 *Nights Of Pan: 'Far Beyond Space And Time (12"-Into The Great White Light)' (MFS) 5''' '''End of file e and end of show Tracks marked 1''' on '''File 1 etc File ;Name *1) 1993-01-xx Peel January 1993 *2) John Peel tape no.49 side a *3) John Peel tape no.49 side b *4) John Peel tape no.50 side a *5) John Peel tape no.50 side b *a) L295a *b) 1993-01-23 Peel Show L398.mp3 *c) 1993-01-23 JP L354a *d) 1993-01-23 Peel Show L422.mp3 *e) 1993-01-23 JP L354b ;Length *1) 01:29:15 (01:13:50 to 01:19:26) *2) 00:45:57 (from 24:34) *3) 00:46:01 (to 29:52) *4) 00:45:30 (from 23:58-45:25) *5) 00:45:02 (to 37:48) *a) 00:38:42 *b) 00:42:20 *c) 00:37:24 *d) 00:40:14 *e) 00:18:18 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) From mixtape Peel January 1993 created from SB940, SB944, SB961 and SB962 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2-3) From DW Tape 49 *4-5) From DW Tape 50 *a) File created from L295a of SL Tapes digitised by Bill. *b) File created from L398 of SL Tapes digitised by SB. *c) & e) Files created from L354 of SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *d) File created from L422 of SL Tapes digitised by SB. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?jaofonhtqjv74pj *2-5) Youtube *a) http://tinyurl.com/l7ho937 *b,d) Mooo *c) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Dweemis